This invention relates to an improved overhead guard for materials handling vehicles.
Overhead guards have been provided for fork lift trucks and other materials handling vehicles to protect the operator from injury due to falling objects. Many of these overhead guards are provide with openings through which the operator may look to view the load on the forks as the forks are raised to a level above the head of the operator.
One overhead guard of the prior art uses parallel spaced rectangular cross section members (similar to an egg carton construction) without a frame. While this construction provides strength to protect the operator, it restricts viewing through the guard as the angle departs from vertical. In another prior art overhead guard, cutouts are formed in a flat plate, but there is a substantial amount of uncut material in order to retain strength, but this construction also restricts the view through the guard at low angles.